nueva vida, una esperanza y la noche
by FlorJadeAzul
Summary: Rose es una casadora, ella y otros cazadores tienen la misión de proteger a Lissa, desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por vampiros, Lissa vive con los Dashkov, ¿Lograran salvar a Lissa antes que los vampiros la maten? ¿Cómo reaccionara Lissa cuando se entere de la mision de Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno

Lisa POV.

- ¿seguros que estarán bien? – dijo mama

- si – dijo André como por quinta vez esa noche, mis padres irían a una cita por su aniversario y nosotros prometimos no darles problemas pero mama no está muy segura de dejarnos solos.

- Vamos Rhea- dijo Papa tomando el brazo de mi madre- ellos sabrán cuidarse solos, ya no son unos niños

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza. Me quede viendo el auto mientras se alejaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. No le di importancia y entre en la casa.

André estaba recostado viendo televisión, mama le había encargado al el que preparara la merienda, porque tiene 15 años y supuestamente es el mayor de todos (no mentalmente), ha sí que fui a preparar la comida.

Mientras cenábamos ese mal presentimiento no se borro, quería llamar a mis padres, pero no sabía que decirles, solo los quería de vuelta cuanto antes.

- es hora de dormir – les dije a André y Jill que comenzaron a protestar eran casi la una de la mañana, pero si ellos querían quedarse allí yo no protestaría, me fui a dormir.

Rhea POV

Dejamos a los niños en la casa, durante toda la cena estuve pensando en ellos, ¿si había un accidente? ¿Sabrían llamar al 911?

- Rhea, no te preocupes, estarán bien, ya pueden cuidarse solos, una noche al menos- dijo Eric, asentí con la cabeza e intente no preocuparme, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los niños.

Cuando terminamos la cena, Eric abrió mi puerta, luego dio vuelta al auto para entrar en el asiento del conductor, dimos una vuelta por la ciudad, la vía que llevaba a nuestra casa estaba bloqueada, no recordaba haber visto algo cuando fuimos al restaurante, tuvimos que tomar un camino alterno, que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

- Eric, ¡cuidado! – grite, había una persona en el camino, el auto por poco lo atropella, paramos literalmente a centímetros de él.

Era un hombre pálido, no se movió cuando el auto estuvo a punto de atropellarle, Eric y yo nos quedamos viendo al hombre, y el sonrió, pese a la noche vi que tenia colmillos. Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido, estábamos rodeados, entonces sentí un dolor muy agudo en el cuello.

Lisa POV

Desperté a la mañana siguiente a las ocho, hoy era domingo, pero mama siempre acostumbraba despertarnos a las seis y media, era muy raro que no lo hubiese hecho hoy. Me levante y fui a la habitación de mis padres, la cama estaba tendida, nadie había dormido en ella la noche anterior, mis padres nunca habían pasado la noche fuera sin avisar, quiero decir nunca habían pasado la noche fuera. Sentí miedo de que les hubiera pasado algo, pero me tranquilice pensando que eso era totalmente ridículo ¿cierto?.

Fui a la habitación de André para preguntarle si sabía algo de donde estaban nuestros padres, pero tampoco encontré que alguien haya dormido allí, "genial" pensé "¿Dónde fue todo el mundo mientras yo dormía?", pero tenía la sospecha de que se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión. Cuando baje a la sala me di cuenta de que yo estaba en lo cierto, dormía como una piedra en el sillón, no quise despertarlo ha sí que fui a hacer el desayuno, lo que fue un completo desastre, yo no sabía cocinar muy bien, ayer solo tenía que calentar la comida en el microondas. Luego de casi cuarenta minutos llegue a la conclusión de que no podía cocinar, los huevos estaban quemados, la leche hirvió demasiado y se había regado en la cocina, hice una nota mental de que tendría que limpiar eso entes de que mama llegue, lo único que me salió bien fueron las tostadas y eso solo por la tostadora automática.

- ¡hey despierta!- le grite a André casi en el oído, dio un salto de casi un metro, ya había intentado de todo para despertarle pero nada funcionaba.

- ¡Lisa! ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- dijo, y luego pareció caer en cuenta que se había dormido en la sala.

- no es temprano- dije- son casi las diez de la mañana

- ¿y nuestros padres?, ¿no segaran durmiendo cierto

- no sé donde están- dije un poco avergonzada, había estado preocupada desde que me desperté y cada segundo que pasaba lo estaba aun mas.

- ¿no regresaron a noche? – Cuando negué con la cabeza el continuo ahora muy preocupado– eso es muy raro

- de seguro que están bien- dije, en realidad yo estaba suplicando que fuera cierto, tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba mal- voy a despertar a Jill

Subí las escaleras de nuevo al segundo piso y entre en el cuarto de Jill, ella dormía como una piedra, en eso se parecía a André, yo por otra parte tenía el sueño ligero, decidí no gastar mucho tiempo intentado despertarle, luego de intentar dos formas para despertarla, grite "Jill" cerca de su oído, y ella al igual que André se despertó con un salto.

- ¡¿Qué quieres Lis?!- grito

- que bajes a desayunar, ya son las diez- dije, aunque según el reloj en la mesa de escritorio de Jill faltaban aun unos minutos

- está bien ya bajo- dijo, salí de su habitación para que pudiera vestirse, y baje las escaleras.

Cuando estábamos comiendo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, André se levanto y contesto el teléfono: "Hola" "sí, soy yo" dijo luego de unos minutos "¿cómo?"De repente se arrimo contra la pared "si entiendo" y colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

- nuestros padres tuvieron un accidente- dijo André

- pero van a estar bien ¿cierto? – suplico Jill

- dijeron que nadie había sobrevivido – dijo André mientras una lagrima le resbalaba por la mejilla

Rose POV

- llamo la asociación – grito mama, sosteniendo una carta entre sus manos, los de la asociación eran muy anticuados preferían enviar una carta que llama, decían que era más seguro, para mí que ellos tenían complejo de persecución.

- ¿Qué dice? – dijo papa desde el otro lado de la evitación sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para su trabajo, para mí era todo un misterio en que trabajaba, el no me lo había dicho y yo no le había preguntado.

- dice que tenemos que reunirnos hoy a las cuatro – contesto mama- y que llevemos a Rose

Sonreí esta sería la primera vez que iría a una reunión de la asociación de cazadores, yo aun no me graduaba (nos graduábamos a los 18), por lo cual nunca había ido a una reunión, también era raro que nos llamaran si aun no aviamos terminado el entrenamiento.

Había más cazadores de los que yo esperaba, sin contar a los cazadores que aun no nos graduábamos éran por lo menos unos cincuenta, no cosco ni a una catorceava parte de las personas que están en esta sala, en realidad solo conozco a mi familia, también he visto a Alberta pero a los demás no los he visto nunca. También ay un grupo de humanos que no son cazadores, por el entrenamiento que me han dado se que son nuestros ayudantes, les llamábamos alquimistas.

- damos inicio a esta reunión – dijo Alberta – tengo que comunicar que los Dragomir fueron atacados de nuevo por vampiros, hemos llegado a una cantidad alarmante de Dragomir sobrevivientes, solo quedan tres, como ustedes saben la sangre de los Dragomir es muy apreciada en el mundo de los vampiros, porque con esa sangre fue serrado el pacto que mantiene a los vampiros lejos del la luz solar, tenemos que proteger a los últimos Dragomir que quedan.

Luego Alberta dijo por que los Dashkov, Mastrano y Evans estaban aquí, ellos serian las familias que adoptara a los Dragomir, ellos se mudarían a diferentes ciudades, muchos cazadores dijeron que sería mejor poner a los Dragomir juntos, pero Alberta dijo que sería muy peligroso.

Se decidió que André Dragomir ira con los Evans, entendí porque nos habían llamado a nosotros los que aun no nos aviamos graduado, teníamos que hacernos amigos de los Dragomir, André Dragomir tenía 15 años por los cual las familias de cazadores que tenían hijos de la edad de André se mudarían a la misma ciudad que los Evans, pondrían cazadores en torno a André, serian desde sus maestros y vecinos.

Luego se decidió que Jill iría con los Mastrano, Jill tenía diez años, así que supe que me tocaría con su hermana mayor, de repente me encontré pensando que sucedía si no le agradaba ella, los Mastrano no tenían hijos, adoptarían a Jill primero que las otras familias, porque se vería muy extraño si se llevan a los tres Dragomir de una sola vez, también abría cazadores infiltrados para cuidar a Jill.

Vasilissa Dragomir, ese era el nombre del Dragomir al cual protegería, puse atención a los nombres de los demás cazadores que protegerían a Vasilissa, Michael Tanner y Tasha Ozera entrarían a la Academia St Vladimir como maestros. Tasha seria profesora de Ingles y Michael de matemáticas, Cristian Ozera y yo tendríamos que hacernos amigos de Vasilissa, Cristian en cuanto inicien las clases yo y mi familia nos mudaríamos a la casa continua a la de los Dashkov. Alex Smith, Charlie Johnson, Dimitri Belicov, Damian Jones, Sanya Carp, Ivan Zeklos, Oliber Johnson, Susan Zeklos, Victoria Belicov y Olena Belicov, también vigilarían a Vasilissa

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

no soy dueña de Vampire Academy

Capitulo dos

Lisa POV

No teníamos familiares del lado de mi padre o mi madre, el juez no tuvo otra opción que enviarnos a un orfanato hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad, hable con varios chicos todos dijeron que a mi edad y la de mis hermanos no existen muchas posibilidades de que nos adopten, al menos ay algo bueno en eso no tendremos que separarnos, llevábamos casi una semana aquí y cada día extrañaba mas mi casa.

Alguien golpeo la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Jill abrió la puerta, era la directora del orfanato, ella entro junto con dos personas, una era una mujer de cabello rubio y el un hombre, ambos deberían estar como en los treinta años.

- Jillian, Vasilissa estos son los Mastrano, quieren adoptar a Jill – me quede fría Jill se iría, las dos compartíamos habitación, aunque la habitación no era grande yo le sentiría muy bacía si Jill se marcha, su presencia y la de André eran lo único que había impedido que me derrumbara por la muerte de mis padres.

- hola Jill, me llamo Emily Mastrano y el es John Mastrano mi esposo. Estamos buscando adoptar, y creemos que tú eres la indicada, ¿Qué dices? ¿vendrías con nosotros? – dijo Emily

- no..- comenzó a decir Jill, yo sabía que rechazaría la oferta para no dejarme sola, también sabía que ella no quería separarse de nosotros, pero era una oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar, era de esas oportunidades que se dan solo una vez en la vida.

- Jill, ¿podemos hablar? – le dije, los Mastrano se retiraron casi de inmediato, la directora tardo un poco más en irse, de seguro estaban pensando que le pediría a Jill que no acepte, pero yo haré todo lo contrario, al menos uno de nosotros tiene la oportunidad de vivir una vida mejor que la de un orfanato.

- tienes que aceptar- dije, yo estaba triste y quería que Jill se quedara junto a mi pero eso sería muy egoísta

- no quiero dejarles – dijo Jill

- ¡Jill esta es una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida! Tienes que aceptar, no me perdonaría si te quedas en un lugar como este – señale la habitación – por mi culpa

- pero Lis..

- no Jill, estoy segura de que André también quiere que tengas una mejor vida con los Mastrano

- entiendo – dijo Jill muy triste, pero dándose por vencida - ¿crees que podre visitarles?

- claro estoy segura de que Emily te dejara venir a visitarnos.

Antes de darle a Jill tiempo para que comenzara a sacar otra razón por la cual debería quedarse con André y con migo.

- directora, señores Mastrano, Jill ya tomo una decisión – grite, note que había comenzado a llorar y me limpie la lagrima antes de que se acercaran

- ¿Jill, ya ha tomado una decisión? – pregunto la directora

- creo que si

- Jill ¿Qué as decidido? – pregunto la directora

- bueno yo..- Jill me miro, yo estaba detrás de la directora, pronuncie sin hacer sonido alguno "no me perdonaría nunca si no aceptas" – creo que acepto, pero…. ¿puedo visitar a Lisa y a André de vez en cuando?

- bueno eso..- comenzó a decir la directora

- por supuesto Jill- dijo la señora Mastrano- pero vivimos lejos, pero te prometemos que en cuanto pasemos por aquí, podrás visitar a Lisa y a André.

- tenemos que arreglar unos papeles, Jill por favor comience a empacar sus cosas- dijo la directora, luego de unos minutos añadió – pueden ir a llamar a André

- gracias Lisa – susurro la señora Mastrano, cuando paso junto a mi

- empacare luego – dijo Jill cuando los Mastrano y la directora se fueron – ahora vamos con André

...

- me alegro- dijo André – vas a estar bien, no te preocupes por nosotros

- vendré a visitarles- lo prometo, dijo Jill, los tres estábamos llorando

Alguien toco la puerta, era la directora.

- Jill, ya tienes que irte- dijo

Acompañamos a Jill hasta la puerta, nos sorprendimos al ver el auto de los Mastrano, era muy caro y elegante.

- hasta luego Jill- dije dándole un fuerte abrazo – no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien

- adiós Jill- dijo André, abrasando a Jill

Rose POV

- me llamo Rose – dije, los cazadores nos dejaron a nosotros hacer un plan para entrar en el grupo de amigos de Vasilissa Dragomir, pero teníamos que comenzar por hacernos amigos entre nosotros, porque en mi vida avía visto a Cristian o a Natalie. A diferencia de los Mastrano y Evans, los Dashkov vivían en el mismo pueblo donde los Dragoming habían vivido, solo que al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo cual Vasilissa iría al mismo colegio al cual había asistido antes de que sus padres sufrieran ese accidente a manos de los vampiros. Moverían a Natalie, Cristian y a mí a la Academia St. Vladimir.

- yo soy Natalie – dijo la hija de los Dashkov

- soy Cristian

- ¿alguna idea para acércanos a Vasilissa? – dije yendo directo al punto, no se me ocurría algún otro tema de conversación.

- no me será difícil, vamos a vivir en la misma casa después de todo – dijo Natalie encogiéndose de hombros – podríamos inventar una manera para que la conozcan ustedes, que parezca una casualidad, por supuesto, no queremos que Vasilissa sospeche

- tal vez podremos organizar una fiesta – sugerí

- no, nosotros nos mudaremos, al menos yo no conozco a nadie, aparte de Natalie – dijo Cristian

- ¿entonces como? – pregunte, mas a para mí que para ellos

- que les parece si hacen una fiesta de piyamas – sugirió Cristian

- no creo que a mis padres les guste mucho que haga una fiesta de piyamas con un chico – dijimos Natalie y yo casi al unisonó, Cristian puso los ojos como platos

- yo me refería solo a ustedes dos – dijo Cristian– podrías decirle a Vasilissa que tienes una amiga que se quedara a dormir porque tenían planeado hacer una fiesta de piyamas y preguntarle si quiere unírseles

- me parece una buena idea- dije

- si a mi también – dijo Natalie - ¿pero cómo te vamos a presentar a Vasilissa?

- tal vez encontremos algo en su expediente – sugerí porque no se me ocurría nada

- ¿por donde está la casa a la cual te vas a mudar? – pregunto Natalie a Cristian

Después de revisar el expediente de Vasilissa descubrimos que tiene un novio, Aaron, y que vivía cerca a la casa de Cristian, fuimos a buscar en internet algo sobre el que ayude a Cristian a hacerse amigo de Aaron, pero lo único que conseguimos fue, su fecha de nacimiento, su boleta de calificaciones y otras cosas irrelevantes, cuando estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidos, encontramos que le gustaba el tenis.

- ¿Qué tan bueno eres en tenis? - pegunte a Cristian

- no es uno de mis deportes favoritos, pero creo que podría intentar – dijo Cristian encogiéndose de hombros

- este es el plan – dijo Natalie, luego de un rato – yo diré que Rose es una muy buena amiga mía, aremos una fiesta de piyamas e intentaremos que Vasilissa se nos una. Cristian mientras juega tenis se encontrara con Aaron "por casulidad". En el primer día de escuela, resultara que Rose y Cristian se conocían de otro colegio, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que el otro se cambiaria a la academia St. Vladimir.

- perfecto – dijimos Cristian y yo mientras intercambiábamos una mirada de complicidad

...

¿que tal les paresio?


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueña de Vampire Academy

Capitulo 3

Lisa POV.

Mire por la ventana del auto no sabía a dónde íbamos, los Dashkov dijeron que vivían en la ciudad, pero la dirección en la que dijeron que quedaba su casa no me había resultado para nada familiar.

- te adaptaras bien – dijo el señor Dashkov - tenemos una hija como de tu edad. Te llevaras bien con Natalie y con Rose

- ¿Cuál es su hija Natalie o Rose? – dije, no me había quedado muy claro, el señor y la señora Dashkov se rieron.

- Natalie, nuestra hija es Natalie, Rose es una amiga de Natalie, ellas pasan bastante tiempo juntas – dijo el señor Dashkov

Asentí con la cabeza. Según tenía entendido las familias que adoptaban por lo general solo querían niños pequeños, pero toda mi familia había sido adoptada en menos de un mes. Primero los Mastrano se llevaron a Jill, hace tres semanas. A André se lo llevaron los Evans hace una semana y ahora los Dashkov me llevaban a mí.

Convencer a André de irse fue lo mas difícil, con Jill fue fácil porque ella me dejaba con André, pero André sabia que cuando se fuera me dejaría sola, por suerte soy una persona persuasiva y logre que André aceptara irse con los Evans.

Pensé que me quedaría en ese orfanato sola hasta cumplir los 18 años, pero una semana después de que los Evans llegaran para llevarse a André llegaron los Dashkov y me llevaron, la directora estaba muy sorprendida que los tres Dragomir fuésemos adoptados en un solo mes, pero sonrió y me dijo que teníamos mucha suerte.

El auto de los Dashkov se detuvo frente a una casa hermosa de ventanas grandes, jardín con muchas flores y dos pisos, las casas aledañas también eran parecidas, una tenía tres pisos y ventanales muy grandes, se notaba que era un barrio de gente con dinero.

- llegamos – dijo el señor Dashkov – esta es nuestra casa

Baje del auto, la casa era más grande de lo que había pensado, tenia muros grandes de piedra y unas enredaderas se enroscaban en el muro.

- bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – dijo la señora Dashkov

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. Los seguí hasta dentro de la casa.

- Natalie – llamo el señor Dashkov

- si ya voy – escuche una voz gritar

Minutos después apareció una chica de mi edad detrás de ella estaba una chica de cabello castaño casi negro y ojos cafés.

- Natalie ella es Lisa – dijo el señor Dashkov – será tu hermana desde ahora, Lisa ella es Natalie

- mucho gusto Natalie – dije

- es un placer conocerte – dijo Natalie, sonriendo amigablemente, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro se aclaro la garganta – se me olvidaba, ella es Rose una amiga mía

- micho gusto Lisa – dijo Rose

- un placer conocerte – dije de una manera demasiado formal.

- Natalie, muéstrale a Lisa su habitación- dijo el señor Dashkov, Natalie asintió con la cabeza y le señor Dashkov se volvió a mirar a Rose

- tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas – dijo Rose de inmediato – hasta luego señores Dashkov, hasta luego Lisa, adiós Natalie, que te baya bien con tu nueva hermana.

- adiós Rose – dijo Natalie, pero Rose ya se avía ido. Natalie se giro hacia mi – tengo que mostrarte tu habitación, ¿vienes?

Natalie se mostraba bastante agradable, no sé qué era lo que había estado esperando pero desde luego no tanta hospitalidad de toda la familia.

- esta es tu habitación – dijo Natalie, abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, cuando entre vi que esta habitación era más grande que mi anterior habitación, las cortinas eran de un hermoso color salmón, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, la cama era de dos plazas (mi anterior cama era solo de una), con un velador al lado derecho y el armario era de manera lacada- ¿Qué te parece?

- perfecto – susurre

- me alego de que te guste

Cristian POV

Esto de hacerme amigo del novio de Vasilissa, va a acabar con mi vida. Entrar al grupo no fue difícil, un día Aarón y sus amigos Mason y Eddie, estaban jugando pero estaban en un numero impar y dos contra uno sería injusto, y por "casualidad" aparecí llevando una raqueta que recién acababa de comprar.

Debido al entrenamiento que había recibido para luchar contra vampiros yo estaba en buena forma, cuando comenzamos a jugar bloquee la pelota con una facilidad impresionante aunque era la segunda vez que jugaba tenis, gane ese partido, pero Aarón estaba en el equipo contrario y acabo de descubrir que no le hacía mucha gracia que alguien le gane, así que los dos últimos días me a tenia jugando tenis por horas y tanto entrenamiento en tenis solo esta logrando que se me haga mas fácil ganar.

- esta vez no correrán con tanta suerte – nos dijo Aarón, yo hacía equipo con Eddie y el hacia equipo con Mason.

Avía hecho equipo con Eddie y con Mason pero nunca con Aarón, porque el parecía totalmente empeñado en ganarme, un par de veces intente perder pero Aarón se dio cuenta y se puso todavía peor, así que por ahora solo me queda rezar porque mi suerte cambie.

Esto estaba restando tiempo de mi entrenamiento como cazador y yo no quería quedarme atrás, tenía que hacerme amigo de Aarón (ganarle siempre no era la mejor manera) y terminar con esta parte del plan para proteger a Vasilissa.

El juego comenzó, mis reflejos eran muy agudos, gracias al entrenamiento de cazador, no falle ni una sola vez, de vez en cuando a Eddie fallaba una que otra y al terminar, ganamos, no era de esperar otra cosa, tenía que llevarme bien con Aarón, ha sí que puse mi mente a pensar sobre que decir para que crea que le estoy dando un consejo sobre tenis.

- Aarón, tal vez cambiarían los resultados si te pones un paso más en el centro de la cancha – dije, sé que no era nada de otro mundo pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

- ¿crees que con eso cambie el resultado? – dijo

- si

- probemos– dijo Aarón, eso no era en lo que yo estaba pensando

Cuando comenzó el juego, fingí fallar y tropezar un par de veces, y luego el resultado dio que Aarón había ganado.

- tenias razón – dijo Aarón con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- eso era lo que te fallaba siempre – mentí, en realidad me sorprendía que no se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño

Rose POV

Tenía que ir a la fiesta de piyamas con Natalie y Lisa. Apenas las conocía aunque tenía que actuar como si Natalie y yo fuéramos grandes amigas. Esta mañana había ido a ver a Natalie para programar la fiesta, entonces Víctor Dashkov y su esposa habían llegado trayendo con ellos a Lisa, el que Lisa nos encontrara a Natalie y a mi juntas no era parte del plan, pero fue algo bastante conveniente, daría más credibilidad a nuestra cuartada.

Me puse una piyama roja y un saco sobre ella y salí a ver a Natalie y a Lisa.

- ¿ya te vas? – me pregunto mi mama

- si – dije asintiendo con la cabeza

El muro de piedra que separa mi patio de el de los Dashkov está cubierto de enredaderas y en una parte el muro tiene un espacio sin rocas solo cubierto por una delgada capa de hojas y ramas, era un atajo a la casa de los Dashkov que había descubierto hace unos cuantos días.

Llegue a la puerta trasera y la encontré abierta, este debía ser un lugar muy seguro para dejar las puertas abiertas, hice una nota mental para decirles a los señores Dashkov que serraran las puertas, porque puede que no existan ladrones por aquí, pero si vampiros deseando terminar con los Dragomir.

- Natalie – grite cuando llegue a las escaleras que suben al segundo piso de la casa de los Dashkov

- ¡ya estas aquí! – dijo bajando corriendo las escaleras, tomando mi brazo y prácticamente arrastrándome al piso de arriba, había comenzado la actuación.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación encontré a Lisa, sentada sobre la cama de Natalie y mirando con tristeza el piso, cuando la vi comprendí que esto no sería tan fácil después de todo, ella había perdido a su familia, tal vez sus hermanos estuvieran vivos pero ahora estaban todos separados.

- Rose – dijo Natalie, completamente ajena a los sentimientos de Lisa – espero no te moleste que haya invitado a alguien más.

- claro que no me molesta- dije sonriendo

– Comencemos por conocernos – dijo Natalie

- ¿conocernos? – dijo Lisa

- si – dijo Natalie- que les parece si comenzamos por decir nuestros nombres completos y nuestra edad

- bueno – dijimos Lisa y yo casi al unisonó

- soy Natalie Dashkov tengo trece años

- soy Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway tengo trece años

- soy Vasilisa Dragomir también tengo trece años

...

¿que les parese? estaba pensando en como deberia conoser Rose a Dimitri ¿alguna sujerencia?


	4. Chapter 4

No soy dueña de Vampire Academy ni de sus personajes

Disfruten:

Capitulo 4

POV Rose

Le lance una almohada al reloj despertador, la almohada dio en el banco y el despertador cayó al piso, pero no dejo de sonar.

- Rose, si esa es tu manera de apagar un despertador ¿Cuántos despertadores compras al año? – dijo Lisa

Este último mes antes de entrar a clases, Lisa y yo nos aviamos hecho muy buenas amigas, y no solo porque yo tenía la obligación de mantenerme cerca por su seguridad, me agradaba Lisa. Ayer Lisa se había quedado con migo, Natalie tenia cosas que hacer con su madre ha sí que estábamos las dos solas.

- hmmm – dije levantándome, Lisa estaba llevando bastando bien la muerte de sus padres y eso se debía gran parte a que Natalie y yo no le dejábamos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

- ¿Cómo es la Academia St Vladimir? – pregunte

- como cualquier otra escuela – dijo Lisa – y llegaremos tarde si no te das prisa, cámbiate de ropa.

…

- hey, tu horario es casi una copia del mío – dijo Lisa sorprendida, estábamos caminando a la cafetería, a ella le había parecido muy extraño que fuésemos a casi todas las clases juntas.

- si no quieres verme, podría pedir que lo cambien – bromee, sabía que no tendría que cambiar mi horario, pese a que Lisa y yo aviamos pasado muy poco tiempo juntas ya éramos muy buenas amigas.

- no, será divertido tenerte en mis clases – dijo Lisa, yo sé que esto de los horarios parecidos no es ninguna coincidencia, los cazadores quieren mantener a Lisa lo mas vigilada y segura posible, en las únicas clases que no estoy con ella, siempre estará Cristian y en algunas clases seguro que estamos los dos.

- hey, quiero presentarte a mis amigos – dijo Lisa cuando llegamos a la cafetería, tomo mi brazo y me llevo a una mesa grande donde Cristian ya estaba sentado, fingí no verlo.

- ella es Rose – les dijo a sus amigos Lisa, diez pares de ojos se posaron en mí – Rose, ellos son: Mía, Aarón, Eddie, Mason y – Lisa se quedo viendo a Cristian

- Cristian – complete yo

- ¿se conocen? – me pregunto Eddie

- si – dijo Cristian – fuimos a la anterior escuela juntos, pero no sabía que Rose se cambiaria de escuela

Yo asentí con la cabeza, Lisa y yo nos sentamos, Lisa junto a Aarón y yo quede junto a Cristian.

- Lisa – dijo Mason – siento lo de tu familia

- no te preocupes – dijo Lisa dándole una sonrisa triste – lo superare

Resulto que algunos de los amigos de Lisa habían ido de vacaciones lejos de aquí y no se habían enterado de que los padres de Lisa estaban muertos, estaban muy tristes con la noticia. Me pregunte ¿cómo serian Eric y Rhea Dragomir?

- ¿Cómo acabaste en la Academia St Vladimir? – Pregunto Cristian luego de un tiempo (cuando ya habían dejado a hablar de los padres de Lisa) para disimular, se suponía que nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo y si no hacíamos ningún intento por hablar podría verse extraño– no recuerdo que dijeras que te cambiarias de escuela

- mi padre consiguió un nuevo empleo y tuvimos que cambiarnos de casa - dije, siguiéndole el juego, yo no estaba mintiendo, proteger a Lisa era nuestro trabajo – tu tampoco dijiste que te cambiarias

- mis padres también se mudaron aquí por trabajo – dijo Cristian encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿a qué escuela asistían antes? – pregunto Mía, deje que Cristian respondiera, aunque no había escuchado el nombre de la escuela que les dio, en mi vida, esa pregunta fue seguida por muchas más, de parte de todo el grupo, a veces respondía yo, otras veces Cristian, al final logramos inventar una historia bastante creíble.

Lisa POV.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?, no te vi en la escuela hoy – le dije a Natalie

- tenemos un horario diferente – dijo Natalie, aun con el horario diferente, tendría que haber ido a la cafetería –y unas chicas me invitaron a su mesa, ¿te molesto?, porque yo podría….

- no, no te preocupes, está bien – dije, la verdad era que yo esperaba que estuviera con migo, pero no me iba a enojar si ella se sentaba con sus amigas, tampoco yo era su responsabilidad.

- es muy tarde – dijo Natalie, se acerco y me dio un abraso – te veo mañana, que duermas bien

Cuando Natalie se fue. Me bañe y me lave los dientes, apague la luz de mi habitación y luego me pareció ver una sombra, me acerque a la ventana para ver mejor y vi a barias sombras, la sangre se me helo de miedo, pero desaparecieron tan rápido que me dejaron preguntándome si lo había imaginado todo.

…..

¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

el próximo capitulo sera cuando Lisa y Rose tiengan 17 años.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Disfruten

Rose POV

- al fin último año – dijo Mía, mientras entrabamos a la Academia St. Vladimir, hoy era el primer día de nuestro último año, no aviamos tenido problemas con vampiros que intenten atacar a Lissa, aunque avían estado cerca algunas veces nos aviamos librado de ellos con mucha facilidad, en realidad con demasiada facilidad y eso hacía que a todos nos parezca extraño.

Al final de este año tendríamos que inventar una nueva estrategia para estar con Lissa en la Universidad. Eso también significaba que teníamos que mover a todo el equipo que protegíamos a Lissa cerca a la Universidad.

Para Christian, Natalie y yo no seria difícil, ni levantaríamos sospechas. Pero también teníamos que inventar algo para que todos los cazadores que protegemos a Lissa estén a su alrededor, a mi me parece que lo mas difícil va a ser que nuestros profesores de la academia (Tasha Ozera, Mikhail Tanner y Dimitri Belikov) estén cerca sin que Lissa comience a sospechar de que algo extraño está pasando, más de lo que ya sospecha.

Lissa ya ha estado barias veces cerca de descubrir nuestro secreto;

FLASHBACK

- tú, Christian y a veces Natalie, tienen una agenda muy ocupada en los últimos dias– me dijo Lissa, esta era la tercera vez en la semana en la cual me ausentaba sin darle ninguna explicación, aviamos tenido unas cuantas reuniones de cazadores que requerían de nuestra presencia y Lissa estaba muy pendiente de eso.

- es que mis padres tienen muchas cosas que hacer y decidieron llevarme – le respondí – en cuanto a Christian y Natalie, no tengo idea

- ok, Rose, lo que tu digas – me respondió Lisa, por su tono sabía que no creía la escusa que le había dado, Lissa no era tonta, se daba cuenta de todo

Desde que comenzó a reponerse a la muerte de sus padres comenzó a darse cuenta de cosas y tuvimos que ser mucho más precavidos para que no se diera cuenta de lo que ocultábamos.

Fin del FLASHBACK

Aarón se mudo hace un año, el y Lissa acordaron que sería mas fácil terminar, para que cada uno pudiera seguir con su vida, sin preocuparse de por el otro.

Y luego de unos meses Christian comenzó a salir con Lissa, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que se gustaban?

Dimitri Belikov en cuanto termino la universidad comenzó a trabajar como profesor de historia en nuestra academia.

- mis padres no estarán en casa el fin de semana, voy ha hacer una fiesta ¿vienen?- dijo Mia

- yo voy – dijo Mason

- también yo – dijo Lissa

Los demás también quedamos en ir, Mia dijo que invitaría a más personas, para que la fiesta no fuera muy aburrida.

- a qué hora vamos – pregunte casualmente

- ¿a las ocho de la noche? – dijo Mia, y de nuevo todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, por un segundo pensé si seria inseguro, pero borre esa idea tonta de la cabeza de inmediato, ya aviamos salido varias veces en la noche y no aviamos visto a ningún vampiro que intente atacar a Lissa.

Natalie y Cristian también se veían algo dudosos, supongo que también piensan que era un poco peligroso, pero todos lo dejamos pasar.

Llegue a mi casillero y saque un par de cuadernos, justo antes que la campana sonara, todos fuimos a las aulas después de eso.

Las clases pasaron como un borrón y me encontré caminando hacia mi auto. Yo llevaba a Lissa y a Natalie a casa. Ambas sabían conducir pero los Dashkov no querían comprarles un auto, mas por motivos de seguridad que cualquier otra cosa.

Lissa y Natalie llegaron un rato después, estaban ablando sobre algo que no escuche.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – me pregunto Lissa

- ya lo sabes – dije – compartimos gran parte de las clases

Ella asintió con la cabeza y las dos subieron al auto.

- el cinturón de seguridad – me recordó Lissa, un poco antes que arranque el auto

- ¿ahora quien eres? ¿Mi madre? – replique, pero le hice caso, luego de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad arranque.

Lissa POV

Deje los cuadernos sobre mi escritorio, después de que Rose dejara el auto, dijo que tenía sus lecciones de defensa personal, nunca me había dicho a donde iba, tampoco yo había preguntado, cada vez que la interrogaba sobre donde estaba, ella me daba una respuesta vaga.

Sabía que algo me estaba ocultando, pero no tenía idea de que podría ser, si no me lo decía no debía de ser muy importante ¿no?

"O tal vez no quiere que te involucres" susurro una voz en mi cabeza, eso era del todo imposible, aunque era muy extraño que a beses Christian y Natalie desaparecieran junto con Rose sin dar explicación.

Y cada vez que pensaba en que podría estar pasando, tenía un montón de curiosidad.

Después de terminar los deberes me puse a ver televisión, luego me llamaron para la cena.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación, antes de encender la luz me pareció ver algo, me acerque a la ventana y me encontré con un cuervo, salió volando en cuanto me acerque, pero de nuevo volví a sentir que la sangre se me helaba.

…

¿les gusta? ¿que rumbo creen quedebe tomar esta historia?


End file.
